Maintain a microbial fermentation laboratory equipped with the necessary facilities and essential instruments to explore biotransformation, genetical and biochemical culture manipulation, and co-metabolism techniques in order to produce and isolate potential antineoplastic antibiotics. Evaluate various microorganisms and families of microbes for their ability to transform antibiotics, natural products, and designated synthetic chemicals into novel antineoplastic drugs. Use the co-metabolism fermentation techniques with various substrates such as hydrocarbons, terpense, purines pyrimiatives, etc., and microbes isolated by standard and unique methods to obtain novel anticancer materials.